


Deconstruction

by Galadriel



Category: The Hitcher (2007)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Delusions, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Secrets, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows so many secrets. Secrets only people like John know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deconstruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalypsobean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/gifts).



> A small thank you, just because. ♥
> 
> This is a little bit of a gamble, since I know you like the fandom, but I'm not as sure you're ok with this level of violence. So, um, if you're not, sorry about that, and if you are, great! 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

John knows.

He is filled to the brim with secrets, secrets that only people like John know. 

The human body is a mystery to most. So mysterious that few people -- not doctors, not lawyers, not therapists nor even lovers -- know what it is they are unaware of.

These are secrets you cannot know, cannot even guess at, not unless you have taken the thing apart piece

by piece.


There are secret sounds, ones that hide in the crunch of bone, the tear of sinew, the hiss of blood. They speak of a time before time, of the world's unmaking, of primal fears and desires and needs.

John knows, and he can hear their echoes fluttering away underneath the skin.

There have been so many of them, so many waiting to be cracked open, to reveal their hidden secrets under expert hands like his.

The grandmother in Nevada, her limbs creaked as they broke, voice and bone flaking and crumbling under his hands like sand as he neatly snapped each and every one. 

The Mormon family in Utah, a week's worth of pleasure, screamed sibylline symphonies as their flesh tore from their faces, a million whispered words curled up in the whorl of an ear. 

The boy in New Mexico, the one that girl had struggled so hard for, he had been especially satisfying. The sludgy, slushy _rip_ of his body, almost buried under the rumble of the motor, the shouts of police.

They will remember, the girl, the cops, but they will never truly _understand_.

She could have known. She carried a spark in her that needed nothing but tinder, nothing but John's tutelage and an iron will, and she would have learned so much...

so much.


John knows the secrets people hide from themselves, the singing truths that hide in memories of the darkness before fire. He knows them as if they are old friends, revisits them with each new wound.

But this... Oh, this. His own bones, twisting and splintering, raw and crackling, pierced by bullet and buckshot, these bring with them a new music, personal and peaceful, a fitting end to a masterful orchestral.

Perhaps Grace is ready to know after all.


End file.
